


Wilting Away

by Outerworldly



Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast AU, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerworldly/pseuds/Outerworldly
Summary: To teach to love is to love in of itself.





	Wilting Away

 

 

 

Long ago in a distant life lived a little boy with his father. Both shared a palace all to themselves, along with the rest of their household staff, but their time alone never really lasted.                             

 

The little boy’s father never wasted time in inviting a new lover into their home. The women he would bring would go over and enjoyed the luxuries the little boy’s father had to offer, they would stay for a while until the little boy’s father and they themselves had a change in heart. There was always a next waiting to take the previous ones place, coming and then leaving after having fed a majority of their ravenous greed. 

 

As the little boy grew he never witnessed a gesture of true and honest love between his father or current lover, only the feeding of greed in exchange for temporary solution to solitude. The little boy numbed himself of all emotions, never wanting to experience the same. 

 

At a very very young age he didn’t understand his father’s ways but only after a few years he became more conscious of the wrong in his father's actions and disapproved of his father's behavior but could never learn to hate his father for trying to soothe his loneliness. How could he come to hate the only person he felt truly loved him for him? The only person that would ever really truly be there for him when he needed him. The only one person he knew would never lie to him for the sake of his own benefit. Instead the little boy grew to dislike the women that took advantage of his father's solitude to fill their own pockets. 

 

Many of the women and acquaintances his father brought into their home only seeked the little boy’s endearment and affections for their very own benefit. The little boy was not naive to their ulterior motives, as a result he only isolated himself more and more. With time he grew to develop an indifference and dislike towards all outsiders. 

 

The little boy basically grew up alone, he only knew one friend; A little blue-haired, blue-eyed boy the same age as him, orphan of the palace maitre’d. Their friendship was one difficult to maintain due to social classes and time management. While the little boy was attending classes with his household educators, his friend was learning the ropes to his late father’s job from the butler in order to one day take over his father’s position. Thanks to his new friend the little boy didn’t grow up completely alone but that wasn’t enough to calm the aching loneliness forming inside his heart. 

 

After a while the number of women that the boy’s father would see became less and less until it finally halted all together... but not soon after the boy’s father fall gravely ill. 

 

Many medics went to treat him but nothing could be done to better the boy’s father’s health. The father was bedridden, day by day the man kept getting progressively worse… until one night his heart eventually gave out, leaving his son alone. 

 

The boy still young in age only attended where his educator indicated to, at the funeral many arrived to give the boy’s father one last goodbye but the boy was not fooled by their ‘sincere’ condolences, he knew the true intentions behind their attendance and he felt asphyxiated by the overwhelming number of vulture-like hypocrites that swarmed in from every direction and corner to see what they managed to scavenge. Only for his father did the boy behave himself one last time and agreed to let them attend his father’s memorial service accepting their condolences politely.   

 

The moment finally came and the will was read. The boy’s father had left all and every last bit of his fortune along with the palace to his only son, the little boy, but his tutor and educator would look over him until he came of age. 

 

At the news, the room was filled with murmurs and hushed whispers. Many complaints and criticisms were spewed throughout the room.  

 

_ “Had I known I would have never came.”  _

 

_ “Twenty years of sucking up to that old man and this is the thanks I get?”  _

 

_ “I can’t believe it, I kept that old man company for all that time and this is how I’m repaid?”  _

 

_ “All to the kid? What’s a kid going to do with all of this?”  _

 

_ “What a waste of my time! I deserved at least something for all the trouble I went through for him.”  _

 

_ “Ungrateful old bastard.”  _

 

The whispers and criticism throughout the whole room swarmed within the young boy’s ears and mind like a hive of angry wasps, his patience was running thinner with every new additional voice. When people began to approach him feigning support and care that was the moment the young boy finally snapped. 

 

It was a rare sight to see the young boy ever show any emotion but even more so it was unheard of that he had ever lashed out... but that’s exactly what happened. When he became crowded by a sea of hypocrites seeking to take advantage of a young boy in mourning, he lost it. Enraged he yelled and kicked every single one of the guests out of his home. 

 

He declared that only those who had sincerely cared about his father would be joining him at his father’s burial. 

 

The young boy sat alone at his father’s burial accompanied by the household servants, the same servants that had been with him during his father's last days while the others who had been kicked out had only waited for time to do it’s job and claim the young boy’s father’s life. 

 

That same evening the young boy ordered the gates of the palace be closed, never to be opened again to another outsider again. 

 

That same night  he gave the workers the night off to mourn and grieve, while he had time to his own in order to think and process everything that had happened carefully. 

 

All the lights were blown out, all the curtains and drapes pulled down, all the doors and gates shut closed and every hall and corridor vacant and silent. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the rainstorm and thunder raging on outside. 

 

Hours into the middle of the night the sound of gentle knocks on the door echoed throughout the palace, all household workers in their own quarters and unable to hear them… except for the young boy who roamed the halls and corridors restlessly thinking. 

 

Surprised that someone had been able to get past the gates the young boy walked towards the door and he found that in the cold and rain of the night an old woman had made it past the gates all the way to the front door. She sought shelter from the rain for a single night but with everything that had happened the last thing the young boy wanted was to deal with another outsider. After Declining her request and sending her on her way, he was about to close the door but the old woman continued to insist, offering him a single rose in exchange for shelter. Fatigued and irritated by the day’s events the boy became easily annoyed after having declined her request a number of times before, the young boy lashed out at the lady kicking her off of his property. 

 

But as he was to close the door a flash of green light blinded him, causing him to stop and the old lady that had once been standing before him transformed into a young and beautiful blonde-haired, green-eyed maiden that called herself The Enchantress and as she stood before him she placed a curse on the poor young boy. 

 

“Your heart has become cold and dark, like your father you do not know how to love..” 

 

She spoke as a curse was being cast underway. 

 

“You and everyone within this palace will be confined to this rose and palace until  **you** are able to find love. You shall take this form… the form in which you see yourself... until you find someone that can love you as you truly are. You have until the last petal on this rose falls to find someone that truly loves your for you, or you shall remain a hideous beast for the rest of your eternity and confided to this palace with everyone else within this palace. This shall be the punishment for refusing my rose and failing my test.” 

 

With that, there was a flash of light and that light consumed every inch that was the palace and the young boy himself. The white walls, steps and gates became pitch black the angels that once decorated the outside of the castle turned into threatening gargoyles, the rose that had once been withered away and died. 

 

Everything the palace had once been was no more, all signs of life seemed to have been drained from it. Just by looking at the palace no one would have been able to tell that the old broken down castle that now was had once been an enchanting palace full of beauty and awe. Unfortunately the same could be said for the young orphaned boy. He who had at one point had a handsome complexion, the perfect example of a budding youth was no more… instead a heinous looking beast stood in the young boy's spot with fangs, claws and horns. In his hand, the single rose that he had turned down and the Enchantress no longer before him. 

 

Now all the old castle and the young boy could inspire in any outsider was fear and dread to whoever dared get too close. 

**Author's Note:**

> Beauty & The Beast AU: 
> 
> Please keep in mind that I do not intend to demonize nor romanticize any of the characters based on the role that I've assigned them to within the fic, I only intend(ed) to keep their role within the fic similar to the one they had within the original story of the character's route in the game. This is an AU but due to story writing purposes, there have been a few adaptions made. 
> 
> I'd originally planned to write a Mysme Disney AU fic for all the character but kept postponing due to personal reasons and because I'd started on another fic that I just recently finished, however a big pusher for me to carry through with this fic in particular was some fan-art drawn by himitsu_nk you can find their art on both their instagram and tumblr. 
> 
> Finally, I am working on Disney AU fic's for the other characters (RFA plus Saeran minus V) but so far the only one I've actually really written out has been this one. If you've come here from my last fic the one other thing to know is that this one will be considerably shorter than the last one.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
